A switching device is a device with contact means for selectively producing an open state and a closed state in an electric circuit. The open position of the contact means is arranged to produce the open state in the electric circuit, and the closed position of the contact means is arranged to produce the closed state of the electric circuit. The controller unit of the switching device can include a control axle arranged to be turned by a user and functionally connected to the contact means of the switching device to adjust their state between the open position and the closed position. The switching device can also include a tripping assembly, which can be functionally connected to the contact means of the switching device in such that a tripping event of the tripping assembly can adjust the state of the contact means of the switching device from the closed position to the open position. The switching device can be provided with the tripping assembly such that the tripping assembly can be tensioned by turning the control axle to an on-position.
The tensioning of the tripping assembly by turning the control axle to the on-position can be problematic, because a relatively big torque is needed for turning the control axle. This problem is particularly big in switching devices with high rated currents, whereby the turning of the control axle is especially hard due to massive components.